For Better Or Worse
by Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin
Summary: Jack proposes to Ianto, neither of them were really expecting that. However, will everything go right for the happy couple? Probably not when you're Jack Harkness and work for a secret, alien catching organisation. M-rating for content in later chapters. Exit Wounds and CoE-fix it.
1. Chapter One: A Proposal Of Sorts

_AN: Kizzy HJ (formally sianharknessjones) and I are back. We hope you like this one too. I started out small and then... grew. A lot. Blame any OOCness on Jack's part on me. It's all my fault. We hope you like this first chapter._**  
**

**Chapter One: A Proposal Of Sorts**

"Oi Yan!" Jack hollered across the Hub one particularly boring morning. "Marry me?" Tosh squeaked and fell off her chair at that. Owen looked up from the current "guest" he was dissecting, shook his head and rolled his eyes. Gwen offered up her customary wounded expression before shifting her gaze to stare daggers in the back of Ianto Jones' head.

Ianto had come in that morning, like normal, the only difference being was that Jack had spent the night at his instead. He'd made Jack a coffee then set about turning on the systems for everyone else, getting the others their drinks when they turned up. Tosh had given him a warm smile, glad to see two of her best friends happy together after so long. Owen had given his usual brusque greeting, he wasn't a morning person. Gwen had said morning, but that was all, she was still put out that Jack had chosen him over her. He left her to it.

He'd been thinking about how lucky they had all been. They'd lost Owen first, then he'd come back as a walking corpse, and then Tosh and Owen again. Then Jack had almost lost Ianto, but he'd survived, and somehow, so had Owen. Something to do with the radiation reacting to the energy from the glove that had brought him back as a living corpse. He'd managed to bring Tosh back with the residual energy too, so the Team were back together once more. But that was Torchwood for you.

Ianto had been checking the conspiracy sites as normal, seeing who was close to the truth and who would need dealing with. He'd then gathered the cups and gone to wash them up before he made them a new drink. He was in the process of drying his mug when he heard Jack yell and dropped his mug into the sink, shattering it. He turned to see Jack leaning against the door frame of his office. Was he serious?

Jack offered the man his most beaming smile yet. Inwardly, he was slightly nervous that Ianto would say "no" or think he was joking. Jack had never been more serious. Ianto had been silent a little too long, so Jack sauntered down the stairs and made his way across the Hub floor.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." These words were for the Welshman alone, as the Captain was now standing right in front of him. "But I really hope you say "yes". One hand reached out to cup Ianto's cheek and Jack's voice lowered further. "I love you, Jones-Ianto-Jones and I want the whole world to know it."

Ianto saw Jack smile and noticed the sincerity in his eyes. He felt a little guilty for being silent so long, but smiled at Jack as he came closer. He tipped his head into Jack's caress and smiled. "Of course the answer is yes." he said with a smile. He just hadn't expected Jack to ask, or even ask like that.

Jack's grin broadened even further. "Really?" He had to check. "You really will?" Finger tips caressed the younger man's check softly.

Ianto's smile matched Jack's and he pulled him closer by his braces. "Jack Harkness, I'd be honoured to marry you."

Overjoyed, Jack pressed his lips to the Welshman's in a chaste kiss that almost got out of hand. One hand curled around the back of Ianto's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you Ianto Jones." It was a statement and a promise

Ianto smiled and told Jack he loved him in Welsh, then kissed him again. Once he turned to the others, Tosh came over and gave them a huge hug.

Gwen had stormed off somewhere during their little interlude and Jack couldn't bring himself to care. He hugged Tosh back with one arm, the other twined around Ianto's waist. Owen offered a non-sarcastic congratulations and coming from Owen that was almost cheerful. He also mentioned that Gwen was in the tourist office looking decidedly sulky. Jack was happy to leave her to it.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Gwen's reaction but didn't care either. He had his Jack. Jack had chosen him out of everyone he could possibly have.

Jack tugged Ianto closer, almost as if he was trying to meld them into one being. Tosh was beaming at them and Owen immediately asked for a raise. Jack cuffed him. "Maybe. If I'm in a _very_ good mood." Owen looked disgusted and headed back to the medical bay with a parting sarcastic comment. Jack simply smirked

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack and leant his head on Jack's shoulder. He chuckled at Owens comment and question, then looked at Tosh as she suggested they all go out for a celebratory drink.

Owen yelled out that if someone else was paying he'd join them. Jack hollered back that of course he'd pay. The medic reappeared, wiping his hands on a towel. Tosh suggested they grab Gwen on the way through and Jack nodded, albeit a tad reluctantly. If she wanted to come, he wouldn't stop her, but... Tightening his grip around Ianto, he directed them out of the Hub after directing the Rift alerts to his Vortex Manipulator. "Shall we team?" Tosh went to snag his free arm but Jack gently guided her towards Owen who looked flabbergasted, but Tosh was pleased, if a little embarrassed. Grinning to himself, Jack continued leading them out of the Hub.

Ianto felt slight giddy but pleased that Jack was being so possessive. They walked up through the tourist office, Owen telling Gwen they were going out for a drink.

Gwen took one look at Jack with her mournful puppy dog eyes. Receiving no reaction, as the man was too busy nuzzling his partner's... No, fiancé's neck, the Welshwoman appeared as if she wanted to stomp her foot. She agreed to get one drink with them but then pleaded, something or other, no-one really cared what, in order to leave after that. They all headed out, to the closest good pub they knew.

Ianto smiled and nodded at Gwen. He didn't want her spoiling the mood. He just hoped that Gwen finally got it into her thick head that it was never going to happen between her and Jack.

The woman pointedly ignored him. Jack reacted to that. Giving Ianto one last squeeze, he took the woman aside. Although all craned to see, they couldn't actually hear what went on. Gwen appeared to be quite upset, gesticulating wildly. Jack, on the other hand, was calm but firm. The Welshwoman culminated the discussion with a hard slap to the Captain's face. Jack hadn't seen it coming so was taken off guard. Owen quickly jumped in at that point and, moving fast, grabbed Gwen around the waist and dragged her, kicking and screaming, away. Jack, looking murderous, brusquely ordered her Retconn'ed and Owen looked pleased to comply. Gwen struggled but couldn't overpower the medic. Once the drug had taken effect, Jack called Rhys to come get her. There would be no slip-ups this time.

Ianto wanted to know what had been said, but he would find out later. She was reacting very strangely. Once Rhys had come to get her, he congratulated them then took Gwen away. They headed into the pub.

"Gwen Cooper is no longer working with us." Was all Jack said in response to the questioning looks. Owen was muttering under his breath, clearly irate. Jack laid a calming hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Muttering one last pungent curse, the Englishman obeyed. To no-one's surprise, Owen asked Tosh for a dance, dragging her away from the newly engaged couple. Jack glanced at his companion. "What's eating you Yan?" He asked quietly, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders and squeezing gently.

Ianto frowned at the news, but smiled at Jack. "Nothing. Just wondering what was being said was all. Tell me later." He said then leaned in and kissed Jack. He watched Owen and Tosh dance. "Think those two will finally get together?" he asked Jack, cuddling into his side.

Jack responded enthusiastically before holding the Welshman close. He dropped a kiss to the top of Ianto's head. "Those two? It's quite possible. I think Owen just needed that little extra push." Jack buried his face in the younger man's neck. "Mmm you smell good."

Ianto chuckled and leant into Jack as he nuzzled him. "Hmm. But we're not doing anything here." He turned his head and kissed Jack hard and long.

The Captain grinned. "Awe why not?" He whined playfully. He pressed his cheek to Ianto's head and then hissed in pain. "Ow. That woman has a mean slap." Now that he thought about it, it felt like the whole side of his face was afire.

Ianto frowned and gently took Jack's chin in between his forefinger and thumb and looked at his cheek. "Hmm, it is a little bit red." He gently kissed Jack's cheek.

"Only a little?" He smiled at the kiss. "Kissing it better?"

Ianto smirked and kissed it again. "Hmm, sort of. Is it working?"

"A little," he teased. Actually, it was helping. Jack pulled the younger man close, almost into his lap. "Mine," he mumbled, nuzzling the Welshman's cheek.

Ianto chuckled as he was pulled into his lap. "Hmm, always." he kissed along Jack's cheek, then captured his lips in a teasing kiss.

Jack swiped his lover's lower lip with his tongue, grinning into his mouth. Teasing Ianto's mouth open, he then entwined their tongues, stroking languidly. The kiss would have continued had the other two not returned. Owen threatened to douse them with cold water if they didn't stop making out and get him a beer.

Ianto let a light moan out as he and Jack started snogging each other, not caring about the stares from the other tables, but broke off and laughed at Owen.

The glove energy, meeting the radiation has disrupted however it was keeping Owen alive and he'd come back, same as ever. Somehow, his wounds had been healed at the same time so he was in no danger or dying from the bullet hole in his chest. The only reminder of that, was a pale, puckered scar right over his heart. That had made him extremely happy and the first thing he'd done was gone out and eaten until he could hold no more food. Tosh, standing beside him, shoved him lightly. "Lay off them Owen." The medic grinned evilly. "Nah sweetheart, they're fun to tease." To shut them both up, Jack gently disengaged himself from Ianto and went over to the bar to order the first round. Coming back, he passed out the drinks and then resettled Ianto in his lap.

Ianto laughed and settled in his seat as Jack left. Tosh grinned and hugged Ianto again, happy for her best friend. As a team they had been through so much and it had brought them closer so they were more like family then just a team. Which was why Gwen's reaction felt like such a betrayal. Ianto grinned as Jack came back, chuckling as Jack put Ianto back in his lap.

Laughing freely, the Captain held his young lover close, enjoying the feel of the team altogether. Well... Almost. But... He sighed and tightened his grip slightly. Insults to himself he could handle. But Gwen had dared to drag Ianto into it, saying some very uncomplimentary things. He'd known she was jealous, but that had just been cruel. And then she'd... He couldn't think about that, but she had gone too far. He'd warned her once before about that. Jack Harkness did not give second chances.

Ianto was enjoying the general atmosphere of the team. They were all laughing and joking around and were happy. For the most part. He heard Jack sigh and tighten his hold so looked at the man he was going to marry. "Tell me later" he whispered to him before kissing him again.

Grinning again, Jack kissed him back heatedly. He ignored Owen's repeat of his earlier threat, he needed to tell Ianto without words that Gwen was wrong. She was so wrong. Ianto Jones was so much more than "the tea-boy and your part-time shag". And the fact that Gwen couldn't see that just proved how much the Welshwoman had drifted away from the rest of them. Pulling back, Jack nuzzled the younger man's cheek once more before turning to Owen. "Go get yourself another one." He threw a tenner at the medic.

Ianto was a little concerned about Jack's behaviour. Something was clearly bothering him and Ianto wanted to talk to him about it, but couldn't with the others there.

Jack figured his lover knew something was up, really, he wasn't being very subtle about the fact that he was upset. Owen had given an ironic salute and headed up to the bar. Tosh glanced at them curiously and looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped. Owen reappeared at that point with his beer and casually asked if anyone else wanted anything. Jack agreed to a whiskey over ice and Tosh asked for a cocktail. Jack glanced at Ianto. "Want anything?"

Ianto nodded and asked for his usual. The fact that Jack had asked for a whiskey showed he was upset. Ianto made up his mind to have this one last drink, then take Jack somewhere they could talk.

Handing Owen the correct amount of money, Jack settled deeper into the chair. The medic returned shortly and Jack all but bolted the drink down. That got raised eyebrows from the two across from him, but they didn't say anything.

Ianto only had a small drink too, so he finished his quickly, just not as quickly as Jack, then smiled at the other two. "Sorry to cut and run, but I want some time alone with Jack." He handed them some money. "Have another drink then we'll see you back at work." He turned to Jack and held out his hand. "Come on _cariad_." He said with a soft smile.

Jack took the offered hand and let himself be tugged to his feet. "Sure." Jack followed Ianto out of the pub and let himself be lead where he would.


	2. Chapter Two: Serious Conversations and

_AN: Chapter two is here. Again, blame any OOCness on me. Hope you enjoy._**  
**

**Chapter Two: Serious Conversations and a Plan**

Ianto led Jack outside, but didn't take him back to the Hub, instead he took him for a walk down the bay, which was quiet at this time of the day. He stopped at the rail and looked out over the bay. "Jack? What did Gwen say to you? What did she do?" His voice was clearly laced with concern for his lover.

Jack took one look at the side of Ianto's face and the story came spilling out of him. When he got to the part about what she'd said, he hesitantly reached out and pulled the younger man close. "She's wrong." His voice was hoarse with suppressed emotion. "She is so, _so_ wrong."

Ianto listened, feeling a hot anger build up within him at what Gwen had been trying to do. When he was pulled into Jack's arms, he wrapped himself around Jack and held him close and tight. "Shhh, _cariad_. A long time ago that was how I felt, but you've proved me wrong, and shown me I'm so much more, and I love you so much for that. I don't care what others think, they're jealous. All I know is right here. You and me." he smiled and kissed him softly.

Thanking God (or the Doctor) for giving him this man, Jack held him close and kissed him back. It was a loving embrace, simply content to be with the one person in the Universe he truly loved.

Ianto kept Jack close and kissed him long and soft. He loved being in this man's arms and was still stunned that Jack had chosen him, out of anyone he could have, which was a very long list, he had chosen Ianto. He broke the kiss and rested his head in the crook of Jack's neck. However, a tiny bit of doubt crept into him. Would Jack still want to be with him when he was old? And he'd always thought about having children, but now he wouldn't. Unless what Jack had said about getting pregnant was true.

"What are you worrying about?" Jack asked his fiancé softly. He could almost _hear_ the younger man fretting silently. "I love _you_ Ianto Jones. You're brilliant, funny... look great in a suit." Here Jack winked. "And make the best damn coffee I've ever tasted."

Ianto looked up at Jack. "Nothing, I'm just being silly is all." He smiled softly. "I love you too Jack. I've never fallen in love with a man before, never even thought about it. I love you Jack, so very much." He kissed him again.

Jack kissed him back happily, twining his arms around Ianto's neck. Pulling away he mumbled, "I love you too Jones-Ianto-Jones." He would never let the younger man forget that first greeting. And it had stuck in his memory.

Ianto chuckled at the way Jack called him. So he was a James Bond fan, at least Jones Ianto Jones sounded good. He kissed him once more then sighed a little. "Guess we better be getting back to work." He said with a small smile.

Jack leant his head on Ianto's shoulder. "And we need to hire a replacement..." He sighed. He didn't want to go back to work and try and figure out logistics and other things. He wanted to stay here, in this moment, holding Ianto Jones to him as if they were the only two people on Earth.

Ianto sighed. "I know. We'll sort something out. Even if we just Retcon Gwen and make sure she doesn't remember falling for you. Might be easier."

"Well, she's been Rectonn'ed... not sure how far back yet. Owen didn't have a lot on him. She might just have lost a couple of days to a week... if we need to erase something specific, I better go tweak the dose..." Jack hummed in thought. Yes, that might work. If they erased her feelings for Jack then... Jack, as did all Boeshanites, had telepathy but had never really used it except to communicate before he'd joined the Time Agency. The Time Agency had taken that natural ability and hones and refined it until he was quite a good mind adept. If it was needed, he could then carefully instil the memories that would keep everyone happy. Gwen's infatuation with Jack would be replaced with love for Rhys and he feelings of jealousy and anger towards Ianto would be replaced by... well... friendship? It depended if Ianto _wanted_ her friendship. Jack broached the subject carefully.

Ianto smiled. "You can do that?" He and Gwen got on well, it was just about Jack they came to blows. "She was my friend, so I have no problem with that." he said, kissing Jack again. "Come on then _cariad_, we'll go back and sort it out. Then tonight, I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I can do that." Jack affirmed, smiling, a lot happier now. He kissed him back sweetly. Jack twined his fingers through Ianto's as they walked back to the Hub. "Oooh, a home cooked meal? I can't wait."

Ianto smiled as they walked back. "Hmm, you can expect more of them too. As long as I get some too." He smirked playfully.

Jack looked awkward. "I'm not the _best_ cook..." Every time he even attempted it, no matter what it was came out charred and black.

Ianto laughed. "I'll teach you" he kissed Jack's cheek, then led him to the slab outside the water tower.

"But it would be burnt with love," Jack counted with a grin, pressing a button on his wrist strap to lower the invisible lift, the perception filter had survived as he'd know it would and all that was needed was to re-build the lift mechanism, which hadn't been too hard. The lift lowered them down, Myfanwy swooping around them and squawking. Jack tossed her a bar of chocolate and she swooped back to her nest with it clutched tightly in her beak. "Crazy dinosaur."

Ianto laughed. "I'm glad she was out when the hub went up. It's a shame that Janet didn't make it."

Jack's smile faded as they headed in the direction of his office. "Not much escaped the blast..." He sighed, thinking of the cryogenic chambers.

Ianto internally kicked himself. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry." he said softly, giving his fiancé's hand a squeeze.

Jack shook his head once, sharply. "It's not your fault and... well..." He sighed again. "He did kill me... several times... but..." Jack stopped, not sure whether he was going to say "he was my brother" or something else. "It doesn't matter." He said instead.

Ianto gave a small sigh. Gray had killed Tosh, and Owen, tried to kill them all and he had every reason to hate him, but like Jack said, he was his brother. "I know _cariad_." he said softly, cupping Jack's cheek and kissing him softly. "I'm still sorry you lost him after all this time." 'And for how evil he had turned' he thought but didn't say.

Jack leant into the caress and pressed his lips to Ianto's softly. "I suppose... after everything he went through... he wasn't _really_ my brother any more... but... I just... I couldn't stop seeing him as the boy whose hand _I_ let go of." He leant his forehead to Ianto's and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. It seemed like he could never do anything right. Wasn't he allowed any happiness? He had Ianto but Jack couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. After all, everything he touched turned sour, why should this be any different? He hoped these thoughts weren't showing on his face.

Ianto kissed him again. "Hush _cariad_. You're not responsible for his actions or what those things did to him." He saw the anguish on Jack's face and wished he could reassure him more, let him know that everything would be ok. "Come on. How about a nice hot strong coffee?"

Not really believing the younger man, Jack nodded. "Coffee sounds good." He mumbled, before pulling Ianto closer for a fierce, desperate kiss. If he lost this man, Jack truly thought it would break him.

Ianto paused slightly in surprise then melted into the kiss, returning it just a fiercely and desperately. When they broke for air, he rested his forehead against Jack's. "You're not going to lose me." he whispered, peppering Jack's lips with small soft kisses.

"I'll hold you to that." The Captain murmured, arms wrapped around the Welshman so tightly it was if he feared the younger man would disappear if he let go. His eyes fluttered shut at the soft kisses.

Ianto heard Owen cough from where he and Tosh were seated at their desks, having returned before the other two had gotten back. Clearly their conversation was louder than he'd thought for the medic to be able to hear them from where he was sitting. But then again, sound did travel oddly in the Hub. Ianto ignored the cynical doctor in favour of comforting and reassuring the man he loved. He knew it was a hard promise to keep, however he was determined to keep it, no matter what.

Hearing Owen, Jack turned, raising an eyebrow in the Englishman's direction and a then his gaze shifted to the sheepish looking Japanese computer genius hovering near the base of the stairwell, the two men being half-way up at this point. "Can I help you both?" He asked, not really in the mood.

Both Tosh and Owen dropped it quickly seeing the look on Jack's face. Ianto gave him one last kiss. "Go sit down and I'll bring you your drink." he whispered. He reluctantly left Jack and went to make drinks. He shook his head at Tosh and Owen's quiet questions as they followed Jack up the stairs to his office, clearly, whatever it was, was fairly important. Gwen had really rattled Jack. She'd not only called Ianto a part time shag and the tea boy, but reminded Jack that Ianto was human and could die at any moment. As if she couldn't die either.

Jack fell into the chair behind his desk and buried his face in his hands after sending the other two away, they'd just wanted to question him about Gwen. Bloody Gwen bloody Cooper. He was tempted to not fiddle with her memory... or, well, he would for Rhys' sake. The man deserved more than Gwen's occasional fits of "I'm so lonely, Owen's not available and Jack's ignoring me, Rhys will do". It wasn't his fault that the Welshwoman was a selfish cow. Maybe they could hire Rhys... no. That wouldn't work. He was lost in thought, head raised now and staring blindly at the opposite wall.

Ianto gave Owen and Tosh their coffee and then went in to see Jack, closing the door behind him and dropping the blinds so it was just them two. He put the coffee down on the desk. "Jack." He called softly.

The Captain started, having been lost in thought. "Sorry... what?" He thought he'd missed being asked a question. Glancing about, he saw the coffee mug and saluted the Welshman with it. "Cheers."

Ianto smiled softly. "Nothing, just called your name." he picked up his own mug and drank some coffee sitting in the chair on the opposite side of Jack's desk, watching Jack.

Jack looked back at him. "Have I got something on my face?" He tried to joke, but it fell flat.

Ianto looked at him worried, and he told him he was too. "How can I help Jack? I hate seeing you like this." he said softly.

Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him so tightly, if he's applied even the slightest bit more pressure it would have been painful. "Just be... you." The Captain replied finally. He rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder. "Just be you, the wonderful, brilliant, amazing Ianto Jones that you are. You're all I need Jones, Ianto Jones."

Ianto held Jack just as tightly, soothing his lover. "I'll always be me." He said softly, kissing and nuzzling Jack's neck. He gently rubbed Jack's back. "Whatever's been said, then ignore it. It's just you and me. We will make this work."

The Captain relaxed under his lover's tender ministrations, forcing himself to believe Ianto's words. "We'll make this work," he parroted. A promise and a plea in those words. This would work. It had to. Hell, this man had agreed to marry him not too long ago. A laugh bubbled up from low in his belly. "Ianto Jones, I do believe I've forgotten something." Giving his fiancé a lingering kiss, Jack broke away and rummaged in his desk drawer. Finding whatever it was he was looking for, he slipped it quickly into his pocket before Ianto could see and then make his way back around the desk to stand in front of the younger man.

Jack fell to one knee in front of the Welshman and pulled the thing out of his pocket. It turned out to be a small, carved wooden box, etched with an odd pattern of swirling lines with no clearly discernible rhyme or reason. "I know I've already asked, but I wanted to do this properly." Opening the box, a man's silver wedding ring was revealed. "Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" Jack looked up imploringly into the Welshman's face, as if fearing somehow that the younger man had changed his mind between now and a few hours ago.

Ianto kept soothing his lover until he relaxed, then smiled as he pulled away slightly. "We will." He kissed Jack then frowned slightly as jack pulled away and rummaged in his draw. he smiled when Jack put something in his pocket and watched as Jack came over. His smile turned wider as Jack knelt before him.

"Yes. Jack Harkness I will marry you." he said with a wide warm loving smile that reached his blue eyes and made them sparkle, holding out his hand so Jack could slip the ring on.

Bouncing to his feet, Jack slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of Ianto's right hand. Raising it to his lips, he brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "Perfect fit." He grinned like a mad man, keeping tight hold of the Welshman's hand. How he loved this man. It was a little scary how deep his feelings were. He knew someday that Ianto would die but... They had the here and now. And Jack was content.

Ianto smiled and blushed a little then wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him deeply and lovingly. He loved this man so much and so deeply it was a little scary. He'd never thought that he'd ever love a man, let alone this deeply. He made a promise to love Jack for as long as he possibly could, right till the end whenever that was.

Jack made a promise to himself, then and there, that he would find a way to keep Ianto with him always. He knew he was being selfish, but... he figured the universe owed him one. Hadn't he done his level best to protect it, as well as he could? Surely, he could be granted this one wish.


	3. Chapter Three: Conversations and

******_  
_**_AN: This chapter is a bit longer. There were only really two places I could cut it. One would have made two shorter chapters, but I decided to make one long one instead. Again, blame me for any glaring inaccuracies. Hope you enjoy. Also, lurkers, please feel free to drop us a line._

**Chapter Three: Celebrations and Commiserations**

Their celebration was interrupted by a timid knock on the door. Probably Tosh needing to speak to someone. She would only interrupt if she really needed too. He smiled and kissed Jack again. "Hmm, we need to go back to work." he smiled. He gave Jack's hand a squeeze and admired the ring on his finger.

Grinning back at his partner, Jack squeezed his hand back, dropped another kiss to his knuckles before dropping back into "Captain-mode". "Come in!" He called and it was, indeed, Tosh, who peeked around the door, looking nervous. A quick scan of the room showed that both men were still fully dressed and neither looked breathless or flushed. Deeming it safe, she stepped through the doorway. "Rhys is outside." She informed them both softly. "He's been out there for about half an hour. I thought I should let you know." Smiling his thanks, Jack dismissed her and she nodded once before turning to go. Something glinted and caught her eyes and he gaze was drawn to Ianto. Or, more specifically, Ianto's right hand.

A delighted squeal passed her lips and she practically threw herself at her friend, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh God Ianto! We both thought Jack was joking!" Jack looked mildly offended at that, but did have the presence of mind to admit that it was justified. He hadn't been known for... well... commitment let's say. Still beaming, Tosh squeezed her friend tighter. "Careful Toshiko, don't break him."

Ianto chuckled and hugged Tosh back. "No, Jack wasn't joking." he grinned. He looked at Jack and nodded. They'd speak to Rhys together. He gave Tosh one last hug and asked her to send Rhys in. They'd celebrate tonight properly, when it was just them two. Tosh nodded and left, still beaming and sent Rhys in. Ianto caught a glimpse of Tosh telling Owen and the look on Owen's face before the door closed.

Still grinning at the shocked expression on Owen's face, Jack had to quickly sober his expression when Rhys walked in. Gwen's husband looked... sad and a little bit lost. Jack moved from behind his desk and gestured the Welshman into a chair. "What's wrong Rhys?" He shot a glance at his fiancé, silently asking him to get coffee, or maybe something stronger. Jack had a feeling they'd need it.

Ianto nodded and disappeared to get a coffee for everyone. He returned shortly with a coffee for Rhys and another for Jack. Rhys spotted the ring on Ianto's finger and gave him a small smile. Then asked what was going on.

Jack quickly outlined the situation and then explained about their plan. Rhys would have a say in it of course. As gently as he could, Jack offered to delicately fiddle with Gwen's memories. It wouldn't be too hard. The Welshwoman wore her heart on her sleeve and she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was. Rhys looked shocked and then sceptical. "You can really do that?" Jack nodded. "I can." He let Rhys mull it over as he took a sip of coffee and had to prevent his eyes from rolling back in his head. It was almost better than sex, Ianto's coffee was.

Rhys, sipping at his own coffee, raised the mug in a silent salute. Taking a deep breath, the Welshman nodded. "I... yes. I'd like that. Thank-you." Tosh popped her head around the door at that moment, to say that Gwen was, once again, typing out everything she could about Torchwood. Honestly, you'd think she'd have learnt to physically write it down after last time. Jack thanked the computer genius and asked her to get rid of it. Nodding, she disappeared again.

"You head home Rhys, give us a call when she's asleep and I'll come around and tweak things." Rhys thanked them both and drained his coffee before he stepped out. "Great coffee mate. And... again, congratulations." Waving goodbye, Gwen's husband left the Hub.

Ianto let Jack explain what was going on. He saw the shock on Rhys's face at what Gwen had been doing and felt his heart bleed for the fellow Welshman. He'd never do that to Jack, fool around behind his back. A small voice in the back of his head said that Jack could do that, but he trusted his captain with his entire being. He'd never want Jack to stop seeing others once Ianto had gone, but he would trust him not to be with anyone else while they were together. He'd let him flirt of course. Jack wouldn't be jack without the flirting.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jack reached out and pulled him close. He dropped a tender kiss onto Ianto's forehead. "There is only you Jones-Ianto-Jones. It's only been you for a while now." Jack wasn't sure just when his feelings for the Welshman had changed from attraction to... love. There had always been flirting. Sometimes it had gotten so intense that Suzie had threatened to douse them with ice cold water if they didn't stop. A wry smile twisted his features. The non-computer genius women on this team had both turned out to be a bit barmy. Well, okay, Suzie turned out to be a lot crazy but he could argue that that was the glove's influence.

The old guilt rose in his chest. How come none of them had seen what she had become before it was too late? Jack had prided himself on knowing his team better than he knew himself... but then... he supposed... Ianto had managed to hide a Cyberman in the basement for months. And could quite possibly have gone on hiding her if he hadn't tried to reverse the process.

Jack sighed and his hold tightened on the Welshman. He'd lost Ianto that day... and despite being murderously angry with him, Jack had brought him back. Ianto had been dead, he'd felt it. His skin was cooling and there had been no pulse, no breath, nothing. He supposed, even then, something in him had recognised in the Welshman a vital piece that Jack needed. Somewhere along the line, Ianto Jones had become integral to Jack's continued survival.

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack back, reassuring him again. "I know cariad." he sighed and looked at Jack, admitting something he'd never said before. "Even when I was hiding Lisa in the basement, it was always you. I loved you both at the same time." It had been a confusing time indeed. Then losing Lisa had torn him apart, as Tosh had found out when she had that pendant on. It had been Jack who had saved him again. He'd honestly thought of taking his own life in those few days after Lisa had died, but Jack, the very man who had murdered his girlfriend, had fought to bring him back, and now look at where they were.

Jack recalled, with horror, that day, almost three years ago now when he'd gone over to Ianto's flat to check on him and found him passed out on the floor. He'd thought the Welshman had killed himself, but, luckily, he'd only passed out because the bloody man hadn't eaten or drunk anything for three days. After a sound scolding, Jack had practically shoved him in the shower and told him to shave and get dressed. He'd then taken him out to dinner and watched like a hawk until the Welshman had cleared his plate. From then on, the Captain had been over every day, and slowly, their flirtations had developed into something more...

Jack's fingers slipped up Ianto's wrist, resting on his pulse, reassuring himself that the younger man was still there. The dull, steady throb was comforting and Jack's head turned to rest more securely on his lover's shoulder. He couldn't be close enough to this man. He was... addicting.

Ianto frowned as Jack checked his pulse, then realised that Jack was trying to reassure himself that he was still there. He held Jack closer and tighter. "I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere. All i ever want or need is right here and now." He said, kissing Jack's forehead and resting his cheek on Jack's head.

"Good," Jack mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around his young lover. Owen popped his head around the door. "Rhys called." Was all he said. Jack disentangled himself from Ianto's arms and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Duty calls. Want to come with me?" He offered, a little hesitantly.

Ianto nodded. He knew Jack needed all the support he could get, plus what he was going to do would leave him vulnerable to outside influence, so he'd be there to protect him, both mentally and physically.

"Thank-you." Jack kissed him swiftly and headed out the door of his office, greatcoat swirling about his legs. He started down the stairs, before glancing back at Ianto, an expression of naked vulnerability on his features. "I need you." It was a quiet admission that Jack wasn't as strong as he was making out to be.

Ianto went and grabbed his own coat on the way past; telling Tosh and Owen they were heading to Gwen's and followed Jack, taking his hand. "Want me to drive?" He asked softly as they headed to the SUV. He would always be there for Jack if he could be. Always had and always would.

The Captain nodded, shooting the other man a tight smile. He needed to gather as much mental energy as he could for this so not being distracted by driving would be good. Jack settled into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. With a single deep breath, he slipped into a meditative state, guarding his energy for the task ahead.

Ianto got into the driver's seat and watched Jack a moment before he started off. He put on some relaxing music quietly knowing it was good for meditation and drove in silence, letting Jack do what he needed to do. It took half an hour to get to Gwen's and Rhys was waiting outside holding Anwyn.

Jack mustered up a smile for the baby, letting the child inspect his fingers while he informed Rhys what would be happening. He needed complete calm and silence for what he was about to do... if he was distracted the results could be disastrous. Rhys nodded and he'd take Anwyn to the park or something. Clearly he trusted Jack to do what was needed. It was a nice change.

The baby was gnawing on Jack's knuckles now, babbling and cooing away in delight. Jack let her. It wasn't hurting him and it made her happy. Rhys glanced at his daughter as she made a particularly loud trill of excitement and grinned. "She likes you." Jack chuckled. "I'm irresistible." Rhys simply rolled his eyes, before gently encouraging his daughter away from the immortal's fingers. Grizzling a little, the girl reluctantly parted from her new toy. Nodding a farewell to the two Torchwood operatives, Rhys grabbed a nappy bag from just inside the door and headed down the road.

Taking a deep breath, Jack stepped through the doorway and into Gwen and Rhys' flat. Threading his way carefully through to the bedroom, Jack paused in the doorway and glanced at the sleeping woman in the bed. She looked so... innocent, asleep like that. Another deep, calming inhale and exhale and Jack was ready. He reached a hand back to Ianto, hoping he had followed. He couldn't do this alone, he needed an anchor and Ianto would be that anchor, just as he always had, and (Jack hoped) he always would be.

Ianto smiled at Anwyn playing with Jack, again the little stab of hurt that they'd never have children. With both of them in Torchwood, would bringing up a child be a good thing. At least Rhys was outside of Torchwood. But then again, any children Jack had would always have their father around. He kept his thoughts to himself though, not wanting to dig up reminders about Alice and Stephen. Once Jack had finished telling Rhys what was going on, and waved him off, he followed Jack into the apartment and through to the bedroom.

He waited just behind Jack as Jack stopped and took hold of the hand he reached back for him, following him into the room. "What do you need me to do?" he asked softly, so as not to wake Gwen or disturb Jack too much. He stayed close to his lover, waiting for his instructions.

Jack squeezed his fingers gratefully. "I need you to pull me back if I get caught. Memories are funny things. They can pull you in, if you're not careful. I need you to be here to tug me out if that happens. If it's not bad, then a touch should be enough. If it is, then... you have to remind me why I'm me and not whomever the memory has dragged me into being. Memories take on a life of their own. Each time we remember something, we remember it a bit differently, so eventually, what you've got is nothing at all what originally happened. Say for example, you remember buying an ice-cream from a van. The first time, the memory is clear. The second time you think of it, you can't quite remember the colour of the sign, so you pick a colour that you think might have been it. The memory has changed. The third time you think of it, it has the new colour for the sign, but now you're not sure of the flavour you picked. You're favourite flavour is chocolate, so you assume you must have picked that one. In actuality you had gotten strawberry that day. So many little things get changed, the more we remember something." Jack paused in his explanation. "Am I making sense?"

Ianto listened and nodded. "It does. So the question being is how do I know if you're caught in a memory?" He wondered if he'd be going in with Jack or what? "I'll make sure you come back to me. I'm not going to lose you now." He said kissing Jack's cheek. He settled next to Jack waiting for Jack to keep explaining what was going to happen.

"If I get caught, I'll go sort of rigid and twitchy. If it's a bad one, then I might even start talking. I might not sound like me at all." He knew. The Time Agency had made sure they'd all experienced this and caught it on record so they could look at it later to find out how to differentiate between the two. Back then it had been a mentor with them to pull them out. The teacher-student bond was closely woven. However, the bond Jack and Ianto shared was deeper than anything and he knew that Ianto would be able to pull him back, no matter what. In fact, he might just only need to say his name to bring him back. Kissing his lover one last time, Jack took one last deep, cleansing breath and dove into Gwen's mind.

Ianto nodded and settled next to Jack, his hand still in Jack's and watched as Jack closed his eyes, took a deep breath then relaxed as he seemed to fall asleep, though Ianto could see by his breathing he wasn't. He kept still and quiet watching Jack and occasionally glanced at Gwen who was frowning, but then smiled. The smile he'd only ever seen her give Jack and Rhys. It made him angry but he shut that away from Jack in case the other man picked up on it.

It was painstaking and delicate work but finally, finally every trace of Gwen's infatuation with Jack Harkness was erased. Love for Rhys, which was there, just... buried beneath it, was, for the first time in a long while, allowed to well up and fill the spaces. Gwen's bitterness and jealousy towards one Ianto Jones was softened, gentled until it (of its own accord) blossomed back into the feelings of friendship and camaraderie it should always have been. The feelings of friendship for Owen and Tosh were still there. Owen's were tinged with guilt and Jack toyed with removing it, and all memory of her liaison with the medic from her mind, but decided against it. A little bit of guilt would do the woman good. Slipping carefully through memories, Jack made sure he hadn't missed anything. The last thing to do was make sure the Retcon hadn't erased too much. It hadn't actually and Jack made a mental note to check the batch.

Feeling confident he'd caught everything and her mind was sound and undamaged now, Jack gently rose back towards his own consciousness and landed, with a gentle psychic thump back in own body. He was momentarily disorientated but the feel of Ianto Jones by his side was enough to ground him back to reality. "All fixed." He smiled and then yawned. He hadn't done that sort of mentally draining work in a while and he'd forgotten how much it took out of him. "M... sleepy..." He mumbled, almost climbing into Ianto's lap and curling up like a child.

Ianto watched Jack carefully for any sign that he might get stuck. A couple of times he stiffened and Ianto gently squeezed his hand and Jack would relax again. It seemed like hours before Jack came back out and Ianto caught him as he slumped against him exhausted and disorientated. "Easy Jack, you're back, you're safe. I'm here cariad." He said softly cradling Jack to him. He smiled as Jack yawned. "I know cariad, but you can't sleep here." He helped Jack up and took him back down to the SUV, then got him settled in the passenger seat then went round to the driver's seat and got in. He text Rhys to let him know they were finished and all had gone well, then started to drive them back. But instead of going back to the Hub, Ianto took Jack back to his own place.

Jack had been mostly asleep on the way back to the SUV and as soon as he was in the passenger seat, he slumped back against the head rest and fell asleep. It was the sleep of complete and utter exhaustion. He didn't rouse, not fully when they arrived at Ianto's place and got out of the car. He leant heavily on the Welshman, barely able to get one foot in front of another.

Ianto was glad he was on the ground floor, and let himself and Jack in, taking Jack straight to the bedroom, taking his great coat off for him and his boots and letting Jack settle into bed. He took his own coat off, then his jacket and shoes and lay down with the older man, spooning behind him and pulling Jack to his chest.

Jack had slipped back into that deep, exhausted sleep as soon as he was horizontal and didn't even feel his Ianto settle behind him. Jack slept for a good eighteen hours and when he next awoke it was dark. "Yan? He mumbled sleepily, reaching out blindly.

Ianto had stayed with Jack, texting Tosh and Owen to tell them to go home unless there was an emergency, and settled again. After a few hours he got up, made himself a drink and something to eat. He then had a shower and got ready for bed, slipping back in behind Jack. He slept until Jack awoke and opened a bleary eye. He took hold of Jack's hand. "I'm here cariad." he said softly. "You ok?"

"Mmmm am now." Jack mumbled back, rolling over to face the Welshman. Squinting, he could just make out the pale blur of a face and leant over to kiss it. He wasn't sure what he got, but it might have been a cheek. "Love you," the Captain whispered, before he slid back to sleep, soft snores the only indication of his again unconscious state.

Ianto smiled as Jack kissed his cheek, though he almost kissed his chin if he hadn't of moved his face. He wrapped Jack in his arms and kissed Jack's forehead. "_Rwy'n dy garu di_." He whispered and listened to Jack's soft snores before falling asleep himself.


	4. Chapter Four: It All Comes Tumbling Down

_AN: Thanks to "Torchwood Cardiff" and "nannily" for reviewing each chapter so far. I'm always happy to hear from more people... -hint hint- Also, nannily? That plot twist I mentioned earlier, I was a bit hasty, I'd forgotten about this bit, but it _may _tie in... :D_

**Chapter Four: And It All Came Tumbling Down**

When Jack woke up again, it was morning and light. He felt refreshed and far better rested than he had in a long time. Just because he didn't need that much sleep, didn't mean he didn't get tired. He looked around for Ianto but couldn't see him. A quick slide of a hand over his side of the bed revealed the sheets cool, so he must have been up for a while. Jack swung his legs out of bed and found that he'd been changed into pyjama pants at some point in the last twenty-four or so hours, he wasn't too sure how long he'd slept. The Captain followed the soft sound of clattering dishes into the kitchen and smiled at the sight before him. "Mmm, I could get used to this." His voice was a bit raspy, as is everyone's when they've just woken up. Ianto Jones was before him, wearing a pair of cotton pyjama pants that hugged his legs. No shirt. "You look delectable."

Ianto had left Jack to sleep some more and gone to sort out coffee and breakfast. He smiled when he heard Jack's shuffling footsteps and smiled as he heard Jack's voice. "Morning _cariad_. And I hope you get used to this." He turned and walked over to Jack, giving him a soft kiss. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to move in with me?"

Jack kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the Welshman's waist. "Mmm, I believe that's traditional, isn't it?" He grinned and kissed the tip of his Ianto's nose. "We are getting married after all..." The Captain picked up Ianto's newly adorned right hand and kissed the ring.

Ianto grinned and kissed him again. He was worried Jack would have said no, or maybe ask Ianto to move into the Hub with him, though it was hardly a home. "Hmm, good thing you don't have much stuff to move." or at least he didn't think so. "How about coffee and breakfast?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you yet?" Jack asked, the mention of coffee bringing a light to his eyes.

Ianto chuckled. "Hmm several times, just not today." He kissed Jack again and told him to sit down and he'd bring everything in to him.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Jack hesitated, wanting to do something rather than sit there. He'd made the mistake of letting Ianto fade into the background once before... and that had had... enormous consequences.

Ianto smiled. "It's ok, I got it. It's only breakfast. Go find something to watch on TV. I'll let you wash up if you really want to help." He kissed Jack once more and went about fixing breakfast.

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, he then let go and wandered into the living room. Switching the TV on, he found some cartoon or other and flopped back on the sofa to watch it. It was mindless and Jack's thoughts soon turned to pleasanter things... like the fact that he was now engaged to that wonderful man in the kitchen. Several years ago this level of domesticity would have had Jack running for the hills... but now? Now it was... comforting in its mundaneness.

Ianto smiled and got on with cooking breakfast. He wanted Jack to rest as much as possible, knowing that yesterday had wiped Jack out completely, as well as raising some doubts in him. Ianto tried to dissuade them as much as possible, but he had his own doubts as well. They paled in comparison to what could be though and he was still slightly in shock that he was engaged. He was also slightly startled that Jack would go for this sort of domesticity. It didn't seem like Jack at all.

Jack stared blindly at the TV, no longer paying attention to whatever was playing... not that he had been before. Whatever it was played in the background but the scene Jack was seeing was far more bittersweet. He was remembering the last time he'd tried to be domestic... It was with Lucia. He'd stayed for Alice's sake, then known as Melissa. But... Lucia had still left and taken his daughter with her. He supposed it had been for the best but... He'd never gotten to see his little girl grow up... Never gotten to know her _really_. And then... then he'd burned all bridges when... No, he wasn't going to think about that. A harsh sound of pain escaped him anyway. Steven. Why? Why had fate been so cruel? But then... could he have murdered some stranger's child? Jack buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as he began to sob. All that pain that he hadn't been able to express at the time or afterwards... The words Gwen had flung at him last night had bitten deeply, dragging all this back to the surface.

Ianto had just finished dishing up when he heard Jack make a sound, a painful sound. He left everything where it was and went to go see if Jack was alright. He let out a small gasp, barely audible and rushed to Jack's side, sitting down and cradling Jack to him, not asking what was wrong, just gently carding his fingers through jack's hair, rocking him slightly and rubbing his back.

Slowly, the reassuring, gentle touch calmed him and he leant back against his lover, still not looking up. "I never really got to mourn him, you know?" Jack's voice was hoarse, raw with pain. "Alice... well..." He let out a harsh laugh. "She wouldn't talk to me after that. Refused to let me attend the funeral..." The Captain turned his face and buried it into the side of Ianto's neck, breathing in his scent. "And then Gwen... last night... "child killer", "kin slayer" Gwen hadn't actually said "kin slayer", that term had risen from the depths of his own mind but... "She used his death, the grandson _I murdered_..." He choked off and couldn't continue.

Ianto stiffened a little at that. How dare Gwen do that... he was wondering if it was worth doing what they'd done. If he'd have known that she'd said that then he'd never have agreed to be as nice as they had been. He could understand why Alice wouldn't let Jack be there, but still. He continued to comfort Jack. There wasn't much he could say, it had been a very harsh decision and not one that Jack would forgive himself for anytime soon, let alone anyone else, but Ianto understood and would stay by Jack no matter what anyone said. "Later we can go visit his grave if you want to?" he whispered.

"I... went... once, soon after. Put a toy car on top of it... When I went back later, it was gone. I think that's message enough to stay away." Jack's breath stuttered out between pressed lips. "I... I don't think I could again... not yet..." Fingers were clutching the bag of Ianto's shirt, holding him tightly. He knew Ianto understood why he had done what he'd done... but... Jack didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself.

Taking a deep breath, Jack sat up, holding himself gingerly, as if his insides were made of glass. "You... said something about breakfast?" He mustered up a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Ianto nodded. "We can go when you're ready." He have Jack a soft kiss then let him pull away and nodded. " Yeah. I'll bring it in." He leaned in and have Jack a deep kiss before getting the breakfast and coffee, bringing it in.

"Thanks." He mustered up another smile, hoping the Welshman could tell he was being thanked for far more than getting breakfast. For being there... for listening... for holding him. For knowing how much it hurt. For not blaming him, when so many others did. "It'll be a year ago in a couple of days." Jack said, knowing he wouldn't have to say what "it" was.

Ianto nodded, and gave Jack another kiss before he started eating his breakfast. He nodded at Jack's next statement. "I know _cariad_." He said softly. He wished he could take that pain away somehow, but he couldn't. He wouldn't even use Retcon.

Jack went to tuck into his breakfast but a frantic hammering on the door made him pause. He glanced at Ianto. "I'll get it." Setting his plate down, Jack made his way to the door. Opening it, he paused. "PC Davidson." He blinked. That was unexpected. "What can I do for you?" Gwen's friend looked ashen and worn. "Can I come in?" Nodding, Jack moved aside to let the blonde man in.

Ianto sighed. He hoped that Jack would remember to eat. He knew what his lover was like for eating when upset. He also wondered how Andy knew where to find Jack. He was also aware that he and Jack were only partially dressed.

Andy didn't even seem to notice their various states of undress. He'd called Gwen to try to get onto Jack and Rhys had picked up. He'd been told that Gwen was asleep but he would be able to find Jack here. "I... Jack... Captain... I'm sorry but..." He paused, throat working as he tried to go on. "We... pulled Alice Carter out of the bay this morning. It... it looks to have been a suicide. I'm so sorry." Jack just stared at him, not comprehending the words.

Ianto covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes briefly before stepping forward past Jack, his hand brushing his lovers before steering Andy away out into the corridor and partially closing the door behind them, letting the news sink in for Jack. "What happened?" He asked Andy softly.

The policeman ran a hand through his hair, not fighting the fact that he'd been moved. "We're not sure. We got a call from an elderly woman who said she'd seen something or someone head into the bay about three am. No-one was available to go look at the time so we didn't get around to it until late this morning." He looked apologetic. "We're spread a little thin right now. When we got there, the woman pointed out the spot so we got divers in the water." He paused. "One of them found her. She had a stone tied around her neck. We got her out but, she'd been dead for a while. There were no defensive wounds. Our coroner found nothing in her system that would have sedated her while someone else did it... And... considering what's coming up..." Andy had heard the story from Gwen, how Jack had sacrificed Steven Carter so that the rest of the children would be left alone. "I really am sorry."

Ianto sighed and nodded. "I'll get Owen to look at her. He knows to look for things outside the box as it were." He glanced back at the door behind him then back at Andy. "Thanks for being the one to tell us."

Andy nodded, mentioned how sorry he was one last time and left with a parting "I hope he'll be okay." Jack was still sitting in shocked silence in the living room, gazing blindly at the wall.

Ianto nodded, murmured his thanks headed back into Jack. He sat down next to Jack waiting for Jack to speak or move or something. He gently touched Jack's arm.

The Captain started slightly. "O-oh... sorry..." He mumbled, not looking up.

Ianto put an arm around Jack. "Hey, nothing to apologise for."

Jack leant into the touch. "I..." He paused, still processing. "Did that... really happen? Did Andy Davidson just come here and... say... what he said?" He couldn't even think the words 'my daughter is dead'.

Ianto pulled him close. "I'm so sorry _cariad_." After everything being stirred up, now this had happened. Usually when two people get engaged it was supposed to be a happy time, but things seemed against them.

Sighing softly, the rush of air brushing against Ianto's cheek, Jack allowed himself to be held. He knew that, later on he might go searching out a rooftop on which to brood but right now he needed the comfort Ianto could give as much as Ianto needed to give it. "It's not your fault," Jack mumbled. "It's mine." After all, it was _he_ that'd killed her son.

Ianto hushed him. "No _cariad_, it's not." He didn't make Alice take her own life, if indeed that is what had happened. It was Alice's choice to make. If anyone was to blame, it was the 456 for coming in the first place. He comforted Jack as best as he could, staying close and whispering to him in Welsh, calming him, reassuring him that he was here for him and always would be.


	5. Chapter Five: Life Reaffirmed

_AN: Sorry about the delay, I got caught up in this thing called "life". It's an annoying thing that likes to interrupt my laziness. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Five: Life Reaffirmed**

Owen had been apprised of the situation so wasn't surprised when Andy turned up later the next day with the body. The policeman had been inside the Hub on occasion, especially after it had been rebuilt so there was no need to have him stay somewhere while Owen moved the body. The medic sighed a little sadly as he unzipped the body bag and gazed in the bloated, blue-ish tinged face of his leader's daughter. 'Poor Jack,' he thought to himself as he skimmed through the police coroner's notes. It certainly looked like a suicide, but Owen wanted to take some blood and tissue samples of his own.

Samples taken and the computer doing its thing Owen had reverently stored the poor woman's body into an empty morgue drawer. The program beeped and the medic scanned the information it spat out. Nothing untoward in the blood work and nothing alien had come anywhere near her. Everything matched what the police coroner had written. "Death by asphyxiation due to drowning. Self-inflicted." The Englishman rubbed his temples with two fingers and called Ianto with the news. He didn't envy the other man, having to break the news, again, to their fearless leader.

Ianto had stayed with Jack all day apart from when there was a Rift alert that Tosh and Owen couldn't handle on their own. He'd gotten Jack to stay home and had gone out, making it back as quickly as he could. He'd made sure Jack had at least eaten some soup as he was drinking but not eating, he'd also kept the liquor hidden as he didn't want Jack trying to drink himself to death. Ok he would come back, but Ianto hated seeing him dying and coming back.

The next morning he received the phone call while he was making coffees. "Thanks Owen." He said quietly and hung up with a sigh glancing towards the living room. This was not going to be easy.

Jack had been lying on the couch. He didn't move if he could help it. He didn't blink... he barely breathed... Everything was too hard right now. It felt like a huge boulder was sitting on his chest, slowly crushing the life from him. He only "ate" because Ianto practically poured whatever it was down his throat. He knew he should get up... try and move but... He just couldn't.

Ianto went into the living room, putting the coffee's down and sitting on the edge of the sofa. "Jack?" He said softly, worried for his fiancé. He didn't know how he could help Jack. He went through something similar with Lisa, and Jack had been there for him. He wanted to be there for Jack too, but not just because of that, but because he loved Jack so much and hated to see him hurting like this.

The Captain's gaze shifted ever so slightly to focus on the Welshman's face. "Yes?" He rasped finally, deeming that the younger man was possibly looking for a response. He struggled to sit up, eventually managing to prop himself up against the armrest of the sofa.

Ianto was slightly relieved when Jack answered and sat up a little. He handed him a coffee. "Here, industrial strength brew." He said softly. He leant forwards and gently brushed a strand of hair from Jack's forehead. He missed Jack's touch so much, even after only a few hours, it was crazy, but he would put his own needs to one side and focus on Jack, focus on trying to get him to survive.

Jack leant into the touch slightly before taking a sip of coffee. "Thank-you," he whispered hoarsely. The warmth soothed his throat and started to melt the ice that had formed around his heart. He pressed the cup to his chest, letting the heat seep through his clothes. One hand wrapped around Ianto's wrist, holding him in place. "Yan?" The face he raised to his young lover was vulnerable, raw, pained. "I... I need you... please..." He wasn't sure for what exactly he was pleading for, but hoped Ianto would be able to tell. He always seemed to know what everyone needed, Jack most especially.

Ianto put his own mug down, taking Jack's mug from him then lying down with Jack, pulling him close and kissing him softly, wrapping his arms around Jack. "I'm here cariad," he said softly "I'm here." He ran his fingers through Jack's hair. He would leave the news about Alice until later.

Jack settled into the embrace, burying his face into the younger man's shoulder and, just as the day before, all his pain and grief calm flooding out, as if a river had broken its banks. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there but when he raised his head, he felt lighter. Jack felt like he would be able to deal with whatever new thing would be thrown at him now.

Ianto held Jack as he let it all out, rubbing his back, kissing the top of his head and murmuring to him in Welsh, letting him know it was going to be ok, that he didn't have to be the Captain around Ianto, he could be Jack. He'd hold him for as long as he needed too. When Jack raised his head, Ianto smiled and kissed the damp tear tracks running down Jack's face and gave him a soft smile before kissing him again softly.

Jack kissed him back gently before pulling away to wipe his face on his sleeve. "So... were the police right?" He'd heard the phone call and guessed it to be Owen. In a way, Jack needed to know the answer. If the police had been right then... But if not, then he could concentrate on finding out who had done it and why.

Ianto let Jack compose himself before answering. "Yeah. Owen couldn't find anything wrong either." He said apologetically. He kept his hold on Jack, but loose enough that Jack could pull away if he wanted too. He wouldn't lie to Jack, even if Jack needed it. What he would do was arrange for Alice to be buried with Steven.

Jack nestled against him, needing the comfort. "I... suspected as much." The Captain responded, eerily calm. "To be honest, I was half expecting this to happen." He sighed and shook his head, shaking off such dark thoughts. "We should... lay them... near each other..." He knew he didn't have to explain further. "It's only right."

Ianto held him. "I'll make the arrangements later." he said softly, kissing Jack's temple. He'd already told Tosh and Owen that he and Jack wouldn't be in for a few days, but Ianto would come in if they needed it. For now, Jack needed him far more than Torchwood did. He was just glad that Jack was accepting the comfort and not pushing everyone away like he used to do.

"Thank-you," Jack murmured again, wondering for the billionth time how he'd ever managed without Ianto Jones. He said so, leaning further into him as if trying to meld them into one person.

Ianto curled around him, as if trying to protect Jack from the world, which is what he really wanted to do right now. "Shhh." He said softly, still reassuring Jack, fingers in his hair, hand rubbing his back.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut at the reassuring touch of Ianto's fingers. If he could, he would just stay like this but... He needed to get up. A shower would do him good and Ianto would be happy if he ate something...

Ianto would have stayed like this too, especially as it seemed to be helping Jack, but he also needed a shower and to go get groceries. He rarely spent time in his own place, so was running low on food and essentials.

Jack tugged on the Welshman's hand. "Shower with me?" He asked, trying for a grin.

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Hmm, what have I told you about reading my mind?" he teased, but got up, tugging Jack with him. "Come on." He led Jack to the showers, setting it to warm and letting the water run and warm up while he undressed Jack then himself before pulling Jack under the water with him. Normally if they showered together it would end up in other activities and them having to wash a second time, but Ianto wasn't expecting Jack to be in the mood this time.

Grabbing the shampoo, Jack gently worked it through Ianto's hair, massaging the Welshman's scalp as he did so. He'd started this ritual when Ianto had injured his arm during a mission and hadn't been able to move it, let alone raise it above his head to wash his hair. The Welshman had made such adorable little mewling sounds during the process that Jack had decided he was taking over the task from then on. He hadn't gotten much of a fight. Tilting his fiancé under the spray, Jack washed the suds from his hair before repeating the process with conditioner.

Grabbing the soap next, he ran it lightly over the long, pale curve of Ianto's body, making sure he didn't miss a single inch of skin. He then stood him under the spray to rinse the suds away.

Ianto let Jack keep up his usual routine, enjoying the way he washed his hair like always, making small pleasurable sounds, then he let Jack wash his body down, shuddering and letting out a light groan as Jack washed a particular part of his body. When Jack had finished washing him down, Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him, letting his hands run all over Jack's body. He then proceeded to wash Jack's hair and body in the same way Jack had washed his.

Once they were both clean, Jack reached around his young lover to switch the water off. Helping Ianto out, he wrapped a towel around him, grabbing a second one for himself. He ran it over his body, before wrapping it around his hips.

Ianto stepped out and let Jack wrap a towel around him, and then himself. He led Jack into their bedroom and took Jack's towel from him, drying Jack down gently and lovingly, keeping Jack close and giving him long slow, loving kisses as he did.

Jack responded in kind. It was comforting... normal... "Please..." He whispered. "Please..." He needed to feel alive again.

Ianto kissed him a little deeper, pulling him closer, pressing against him. "What do you need?" he whispered back. He didn't want to pressure Jack into anything he didn't want to do.

"You... I need... you... please..." Jack was babbling as he clutched Ianto closer to his chest, holding him tightly.

Ianto kissed him to calm him, pulling him close and over to the bed. He settled on the bed, bringing Jack with him and pressed against him again, kissing him and letting his hands smooth down Jack's back and over his buttocks lightly.

Jack almost immediately went limp, whimpering at the touch. They hadn't really done more than fall asleep together for a week and he could feel that slow, burning pleasure of arousal stirring low in his belly. He wanted this... needed this... so, so badly.

Ianto kept it slow but loving, pouring as much love into each touch and kiss as he could, reassuring Jack with each and every move and caress. He'd let Jack show him what he wanted, where and when. Help jack feel in control with part of his life at least, after so many things out of his control.

"Please... oh... God... please..." Ianto knew exactly what he needed, just as always. "Please." He moaned again, pressing against the Welshman. He wanted... no needed slow and deep, tender... loving... He needed, not sex, but love making. It was... the only way he would be able to really feel again.

Ianto kissed him slowly, reaching around Jack for the lube on the nightstand, slicking his fingers up and starting to prepare Jack slowly, keeping his touches light and tender, but also giving Jack a chance to stop him if he didn't want this. This wasn't about getting each other off fast and messy like they sometimes did, or even sex, but about showing Jack he cared and loved for him.

Jack groaned and moaned, encouraging him to keep going. This was what he needed... It was... His eyes rolled back in his head at a particularly deft touch and he was begging, pleading to be filled.

Ianto pressed up closer to Jack as he prepared him, moaning as their arousals touched. He finished preparing jack then slicked himself up and pressed into Jack slowly, hands still smoothing down Jack's back and giving him tender kisses.

"Ahhh!" It was a long exhalation of contentment and Jack lay there for a moment, committing the sensation to memory before he pressed back against the younger man, needing more.

Ianto bit back his own groan. This wasn't about him, it was about Jack. As soon as Jack pressed back onto him, Ianto started up a slow deep rhythm.

The older man whimpered again. This was exactly what he had needed. "God... perfect... you're perfect... this... so good..." His eyes fluttered shut and he squirmed against Ianto.

Ianto smiled and moved a little faster, but went so much deeper, keeping the thrusts strong, deep and slow. "I love you Jack." he whispered, kissing him deeper still.

"Love you too..." He gasped back, the words trailing off into a long, low moan. This was... perfect. "You can... go faster... if you want..." Jack panted out, knowing that his lover was holding back for his sake.

Ianto groaned. "Only... if you...want toooooooo..." The last word ended in a moan. He must have hit Jack's prostate as Jack's nails dug in a little sending pleasure through him.

"Nggghhhh!" It was either a "God yes" or "Ianto" as Jack dug his nails into the younger man's arm. He wanted this, wanted more. He was almost there...

Ianto gasped and sped up a little, going harder and deeper still. He started to babble and swear in Welsh as he too got closer, but wanted Jack to reach his peak first.

It was either the Welsh or the change in pace (or both) but Jack let out a grunting moan and shattered, coming apart with a cry. He shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm, breath coming in harsh pants.

Ianto groaned as Jack came and tightened around Ianto who was still buried deep inside. He kept moving, thrusting in a couple of times before he too came undone and spilled himself inside Jack with a soft cry. He held Jack close as he shuddered in pleasure.

Jack laid there, Ianto a comforting weight on top of him as he slowly came down from the high. He felt more alive than he had in a while. He had needed that, needed him for so long... "I love you," the Captain mumbled, one hand curled loosely around his lover's bicep.

Ianto was half on, half off of Jack, holding him close until he slipped softly from Jack. "I love you too." He said back, kissing Jack deeply again. He was content, but knew he needed to get up and get on with some things, especially if they wanted to eat tonight. He cuddled close and nuzzled Jack though while he waited for them both to recover.

Eventually, Jack's breathing returned to normal and he smiled lazily at the younger man. "Time to move?" He asked softly, stroking the hair away from Ianto's eyes.

Ianto had relaxed and hummed softly. "Mhmm. Time for lunch then I have to go to the shop." He said softly, snuggling closer to Jack, glad to see a smile that finally reached his eyes.

Leaning over to kiss Ianto softly, Jack hummed his agreement. "Sounds... fun..." He mumbled against the younger man's lips. "C'mon... up..." Jack rolled to the side and almost fell off the bed. Arms flailing comically, he managed to right himself and stood up, attempting to look nonchalant. "I meant to do that."

Ianto chuckled and got up, turning just in time to see Jack almost fall off the bed. He laughed and went round the bed to wrap his arms around Jack and kiss him again. "Of course you did." He smiled, then went and grabbed a warm clean cloth from the bathroom to clean them up again before getting dressed into jeans and a t-shirt. "What would you like for lunch?"

Jack had also pulled on comfortable clothes but was distracted by the way Ianto filled out his jeans. "Mmm..." He blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Ianto smirked. "I said, what would you like for lunch?" He turned and left the bedroom knowing that Jack would follow. Their coffees had long gone cold, so he made them fresh cups.

"Hmm... What's on the menu?" Jack sauntered up behind the Welshman and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Ianto smirked and smiled. "Hmm." he listed the sandwiches they had available and finished making the coffees. He gave jack his coffee and made the sandwiches

"Boring," Jack breathed, nipping the lobe of one ear before taking his coffee with a smile of thanks. "Mmm." It was even better than ever somehow. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Ianto chuckled and laughed "Hmm, you're just marrying me for my coffee." He brought the sandwiches over and sat down, eating his lunch. He was just happy to see Jack eating, drinking and smiling.

The Captain gasped. "How did you guess?" But he was grinning like a loon. Jack swiped a sandwich and bit into it. It was delicious and he suddenly realised exactly how hungry he was. He stuffed another one into his mouth, barely even tasting it, before he grabbed a third.

Ianto laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jack. He finished his lunch and got up, grabbing a list he'd made earlier of what they needed. He leant over and kissed Jack between mouthfuls. "I'll be back soon. If you're still hungry you know where everything is." And he kissed Jack once more then grabbed his wallet, keys and coat and left.

Jack waved goodbye and started to tidy up a bit. Filling the sink with warm soapy water, he began to scrub mindlessly at the dishes, soon drifting into that waking trance-like state that comes of doing a repetitive task.


	6. Chapter Six: Old Enemies

_AN: Chapter Six is here! Hope you all like. I had great fun playing a mad man. :D _**  
**

**Chapter Six: Old Enemies**

Pale green eyes in a slightly tanned face followed the mop of brown hair before their owner slipped through the crowd like a wraith, carefully keeping their target in sight. A feral smile stretched the lips of the person's mouth. Jack Harkness would pay for what he'd done and the best way to get at that man was to take the people he loved most in the world. The daughter hadn't put up much of a fight... it had been disappointingly easy to convince her to kill herself. This one though... He would be harder to get rid of. It would be fun. A tongue flicked out and wetted dry lips, the pale green eyes lighting up a crazed excitement. Jack Harkness was going to lose the last thing on Earth he loved... and this person would so enjoy his pain.

Ianto walked to the local shop which wasn't far. He'd only be gone about half an hour to forty five minutes. He slipped into the shop, unaware he was being watched. He got what he needed for tea for the week and paid for it before leaving with bags in his hand.

It was now or never. Harkness seemed to follow this one around a lot. The green eyes narrowed with determination. How to do it? A hand slipped into a pocket of a pair of grubby looking trousers and curled around the thing it found there. Yes. That would work. The owner of the eyes sidled up beside the Welshman and stumbled, clutching at an arm. Quicker than one would have thought possible, the hand flashed out of the pocket and a needle was plunged into the man's shoulder. Pale eyes watch dispassionately as the sedative took effect. Too easy.

One arm was curled around the Welshman's waist in a parody of affection. This meant that the man was supported when he staggered and it appeared as if he'd simply lost his balance. Glancing around, the pale green eyes swept the street, searching for anyone who might raise an outcry. No-one appeared to have noticed anything, so, making it look as if they were simply helping a friend in need, Ianto Jones was whisked away. Another of those crazed grins stretched a mouth wide. Jack Harkness was going to rue the day he'd let go of a child's hand on a beach in another time and such a long way away from here.

Ianto had been walking home when a guy that had been walking near him stumbled. Ianto automatically went to help him when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He went to ask the guy if he was ok when he recognised who it was. He stepped back a couple of paces before the sedative took effect. His vision went black and he passed out, shopping tumbling across the pavement. His last thought was of Jack and how he had promised to be there for him.

He didn't feel the arm wrapped around his waist, so didn't notice that no one raised the alarm. He was out for a couple of hours, and when he came too, it was dark and dusty. The air was stale and he had no idea where he was. His mouth was dry and his head felt fuzzy, a side effect of whatever sedative was used.

The crazy individual was standing over him. "Interesting." That one word was full of crazed malice. "My older brother... taken with..." A dismissive gesture. "You." Gray couldn't understand it. This one was nothing special but... He'd been watching them for a while. There was affection in Jack's eyes and voice when he looked at the man on the floor. The little touches to a shoulder, a brief hug... It all spoke of... The pale green eyes widened and a laugh bubbled between his lips. It rang with madness and malice. "This is just too good to be true... You don't actually believe my dear older brother is in love with you, do you?"

The madman stooped over the prone form. "He can't love. He proved it that day on the beach... My older brother is incapable of love. Why else would he sacrifice me, the brother he claimed to care for?" Dirty fingers raked through the Welshman's hair, a little too forcefully. "He doesn't love you Ianto Jones. He can't love you."

Ianto looked up at Gray with bleary eyes. "Why are you doing this? How did you survive?" He asked, his voice raspy. He winced as Gray grabbed his hair. He obviously didn't know that Jack had proposed. He tried to sit up and used the action to hide his hand from Gray as he tried to slip off the ring and hide it. "You're wrong!" He spat.

Gray caught the motion and grabbed for the hand. His feral grin widened. "Oh he didn't?" He seemed genuinely delighted at this new development. Throwing his hand back, more manic laughter bubbled from his throat. "I caught my dear big brother's fiancé..." The laughter cut off abruptly and a snarl twisted features that might have been handsome, once. "That means... but... that's impossible. How can he love you and not me?" The madman was screaming now, spittle flying from the corners of his mouth, eyes wide and alight with a depth of madness that was frightening in its intensity.

Ianto cursed himself silently. "He did. And I don't know. Maybe because I didn't try to kill everyone he loved." He glared at Gray. "He did love you, still does. He didn't mean to let go of your hand, it was just something that happened. How do we know that you didn't let go of his?" He was extremely worried about Jack. He'd been gone for hours now, Jack must be worried sick.

"He let go! He never loved me... he let me go!" Gray was ranting, having gotten to his feet and pacing like a caged animal. "He let me go," he kept repeating. "He never loved me." Over and over and over as he paced the floor.

Jack had glanced at the clock, thinking that maybe his watch was wrong. It said a quarter past four and Ianto had left just after one. It shouldn't have taken him that long... so his watch had to have been wrong. The wall clock showed the same time. No need to panic... He might have popped 'round to see Tosh. Grabbing his mobile, Jack flipped it open, only to find that the battery was dead. Right. If Ianto had rung to tell him, or texted then he wouldn't have got the message. Jack plugged his phone into the charger and watched the screen flicker to life. He waited but nothing came through. No need to panic. Jack repeated to himself, punching in Tosh's number and lifting the phone to his ear. A quick conversation ascertained that Ianto was not with her. Don't panic. A call to Owen. Same answer. No, no panicking. Jack tried Rhys. No. Okay... Andy! He might have gone to see Andy. Scrolling through his phone log, Jack called the constable. Andy hadn't seen Ianto since the day before. Shit.

Scrambling to his feet, Jack grabbed the phone off the charger and slid shoes onto his feet and raced down the street to Ianto's favourite market. Yes, he'd been there, the shopkeeper told him, but almost three hours ago now. No, stop it Harkness. Don't panic. Walking back the way he'd come, a flash of something in an alley caught his eye. Stopping, Jack peered closer, stepping into the shadowy street. Tin cans had rolled into the gutter. A couple of packages of meat had dropped heavily to the cobbles and split open. A head of lettuce was fetched up against one wall... Jack somehow knew that this was Ianto's shopping and something was very, very wrong.

The Captain called Tosh and had her start a trace for Ianto's phone. He ignored her worried questions and barked out a "Just do it!" A hurt silence filled the other end of the phone, but the sound of typing met his ears. "It's been turned off." Jack cursed pungently. "Can you turn it back on remotely?" Keys tapped again. "Trying now. It might take a while." With a short thank-you, Jack snapped his phone shut and headed for home, glad the temperamental thing hadn't died on him again.

Ianto watched Gray pace up and down. Gray was still muttering to himself saying that Jack hated him over and over, he wondered who he was trying to convince. He flinched and backed up when Gray suddenly turned and stalked towards him a wild glint in his eye. Ianto knew that what was coming next was not going to be good.

Tosh was having problems getting Ianto's phone going, but when she did she realised it was way out of any normal route Ianto would take or place he would be. She rang Jack to give him the bad news.

Jack took the news stoically, asking for the exact location as he sprinted for Ianto's car. The wretched piece of plastic died with a long beeeep just after Tosh had told him where Ianto was. He threw it into the car with a curse. Jumping into the driver's seat of the silver Audi, Jack peeled away from curb and raced towards the edge of the city.

Gray grinned at the look of fear on the man's face. He pulled a long, wickedly curved knife he'd... appropriated. "I am so looking forward to this Ianto Jones. It will be all the more sweeter if I can make my brother watch while I cause you pain... can you imagine the look on his face?" A sickening glee appeared on those features. Gray tapped the point of the knife against his chin in thought. "Where should I cut first?" He mused. "Along that pretty face of yours?" The very tip of the blade traced down the curve of one cheek. "Or should I start chopping off fingers? No... too messy..." The blade tapped against the fingers of both hands anyway. "Should I carve a message in that delectable chest of yours Jones?" The point of the knife was suddenly pressing into the skin above Ianto's heart, hard enough to draw a thin trickle of blood. "ANSWER ME JONES!" It was a scream of pure rage as the madman's mood flipped.

Ianto stayed still as Gray traced along various body parts with the blade. He didn't even flinch when he drew blood. He did pull back slightly at the yell. He wanted him to choose? He thought it over. If he was to survive, then maybe his chest. At least he could hide the scars.

"Where do you want me to slice you open?" Gray crooned, going back to stroking delicately with the knife. He flicked it under the buttons on the shirt, slicing them off with soft little "snicks". It fell open and he traced over the pale swathe of Ianto's chest with an almost tender expression on his face. "What should I say? Should I carve my name into your flesh? That way, my big brother will always know that I've had you? Would you like that?" Gray's voice was almost... caring now. "Do you think my big brother would like that little gift?" He giggled, the sound high and so filled with insanity it raised the hairs on the backs of people's necks. "It could be a wedding present..."

Jack broke all speed limits several times over, racing to the outskirts of the city. He found the warehouse Tosh had traced Ianto's phone to and slowed down to a crawl. He didn't want to alert whatever crazy person (or alien) had taken his Ianto. Parking almost silently, Jack grabbed his gun and slipped out of the car, listening for any clue as to where, in that dusty space, Ianto might be. The sound of a voice had him carefully making his way up a flight of stairs and onto a landing. He couldn't make out what it was saying but something about it... Creeping ever closer to where it was coming from, words became distinct and Jack could swear he knew it from somewhere. Turning one last corner, Jack caught sight of the tableau in front of him and froze. "Gray?" The name slipped from between lips gone numb with shock.

The man turned and his eyes lit up with malicious glee. "Brother! You found me... this makes it so much easier... You see, I was going to send you a little present..." He indicated a video recorder set up in one corner of the room, angled so as to catch anything that happened where Gray and Ianto were positioned. A red blinking light showed that it was recording. "But this just makes everything so much simpler!" The knife flashed out and rested against the pale column of Ianto's throat. "Now, big brother," the voice was business-like and far more scary for the icy control it held. "You're going to do exactly as I tell you or I slit your lover's throat."


	7. Chapter Seven: Some Scars Never Heal

_AN: LOOK! CHAPTER SEVEN AS WELL! Aren't you guys lucky?_**  
**

**Chapter Seven: Some Scars Never Heal**

Ianto didn't answer Gray. Though it looked like he was going to carve into his chest. Gray was none too careful about how he slit the shirt open. He bit his lip as Gray started to slice the

"G" into his chest when Jack turned up. Ianto's eyes locked on Jack's until his attention was stolen by the blade pressed against his throat. The blood that was on his chest tickled as it ran down his chest. A small trail of blood ran down his throat.

Jack took a small step forward, eyes never leaving Ianto's and Gray applied more pressure on the blade. "Uh-uh big brother. Don't move..." A small sound of pain escaped Jack's lips at the sight of the blood trickling down his lover's chest and neck and he halted. "Good," Gray's voice was soft. "You learn quickly don't we brother?" Jack made a slight movement and Gray applied pressure on the knife again. "Or maybe not. Stop right there! You're killing him!" He warned and Jack stilled, a clear expression of helplessness in his blue eyes.

"That's better. Now, you haven't told anyone where you are, have you? I'd so hate to have to pack up and move again..." Jack shook his head minutely. He hadn't told anyone, it was true, Tosh had told him. He hoped she had called Owen and told him what was going on... If she had, they might have a chance of getting out of this relatively unscathed.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but Gray shook his head. "Oh no brother, you don't get to talk. Not this time." Jack tried again and, with an almost annoyed roll of his eyes, Gray pressed down on the knife at Ianto's throat. The blade cut deeper this time and blood trickled down the curve of the Welshman's throat. Jack's eyes widened and his mouth clicked shut. "This is so easy!" Gray crowed. "Love makes you weak brother." The madman was gloating now. "All I have to do is threaten this... human's life and you are cowed. It's pathetic really." Jack's eyes flashed fire and Gray lazily moved the knife down Ianto's throat and almost absently began the "r". "Really brother dear, your infatuation with this sorry little planet will be your downfall one day..."

Ianto closed his eyes for a second as the blade cut into his throat more. He dared not swallow in case he sliced through his Adams apple. He locked gazes with Jack again, giving him a shake of the head when Gray moved to slice into his chest again. He didn't wince, didn't look away and didn't make a sound, but his eyes said it all.

Jack's eyes met and held Ianto's gaze, begging him to stay strong. He wanted to touch Ianto, reassure him that they'd get him out of here but... He was held in place and mute by Gray's threat. Meanwhile, Gray had started on the "a", concentrating as fiercely as if this was a master painting he was attempting. Jack bit his lip to hold back an agonised cry at the pain his lover must be feeling. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and swore to himself that, brother or not, Gray would pay for what he was doing.

Tosh, thankfully, had called Owen when Jack had dropped out and they both made their way to the place where the signal from Ianto's phone had come. They split up, Owen going around the back and Tosh going in the front. The met up at the foot of the stairs. Using military hand signals they communicated briefly. This floor was empty. They'd have to go up.

Gray chatted as he carved up Jack's fiancé's flesh like a side of beef. His conversation was almost... normal, if you discounted the fact that he had a knife to someone's skin and that madness shone through every word. He chatted about anything and everything, the weather, what type of tea he preferred... Jack almost wished he'd go back to discussing the merits of certain types of torture. At least then it wouldn't be so... so... He couldn't think of the word. Gray didn't seem to mind that he wasn't getting responses, simply kept up his work. The "y" finished he sat back, pleased.

Tosh and Owen heard the voice and, like Jack before them, thought it sounded familiar. They moved almost silently up the stairs, but trusted to whomever it was up there being too intent on something else to hear the slight noises their passage made. Again, they split up, guns drawn. Tosh went left and Owen went right. They stayed out of sight behind rotted doorways but peeked into the central room. What they say there made Owen's blood boil and Tosh's stomach roll. Their Captain was caught, helpless, being forced to watch... that fucking bastard carve up Ianto Jones as if he were a piece of wood. And all through it, he kept talking...

Tosh, from her position on the far side of the room, could clearly see the anguish in Jack's eyes as he was held immobile, helpless to save her friend who lay on the floor, biting through his lips so hard it was bleeding to as not cry out at the pain and cause Jack any more distress. This had to stop. Now! She stepped around the doorframe and into the room. "Hands in the air." Her voice shook slightly, but the hand holding her gun was steady as she levelled it at their Captain's brother.

Gray paused and then looked up, grinning. "Why hello Toshiko... it is Toshiko isn't it? I don't believe we were introduced properly the last time..." Tosh stared him down. "I said, hands in the air." Gray raised his hands lazily and laced them behind his head. "So forceful... I like it." His grin widened. "Shut up!" Tosh's voice was sharp and cold. The crazy bastard subsided... for now.

Jack, the spell broken had rushed to Ianto's side. He balled up Ianto's torn shirt and used it as a pad to stem the bleeding. "Oh God Yan, oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He applied pressure to the bleeding wounds, wincing as he did so. He could feel the pain radiating from the Welshman in waves. "I'm sorry," he kept repeating until Owen gently moved him aside. "Let me see him Jack," he ordered softly. "Let me help." Nodding, Jack moved out of the way and let Owen take over.

Ianto stayed silent through it all. He'd bitten through his lip but not made the slightest sound. He wouldn't put Jack through that or give Gray the satisfaction. His eyes though begged for it to stop. His chest was on fire.

He'd never been so relieved to see Tosh and Owen. His vision was starting to blur and he had to fight back a cry of pain as Jack pressed on the wound. He was passing out as Owen came over to check him.

"Jack, go get my medical kit from the SUV... Hurry!" Owen snapped. Jack took off like a shot as Owen considered the wounds. All in all they were fairly minor, just bleeding a bit too heavily for Owen's peace of mind. The medic kept pressure on the wounds as Jack came back with the kit. Grabbing a pair of gloves, Owen pulled them on and then set to work. The first thing he did was give Ianto a painkiller before he went about cleaning and then seeing if any of the wounds would need stitches. Upon closer inspection he found that the only wound that really needed stiches was the throat wound and he could use butterfly stitches for that. Ianto had been lucky, it could have been a lot worse. Owen was going to take him back to the Hub before he did any of that though, so made sure to cover the bleeding wounds, wrapping them tightly.

While Owen was working, Jack had come to stand over Gray with Tosh. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now." Jack growled, gazing down at the stranger who had once been his baby brother. Gray actually looked scared for a moment, the light of madness fading briefly before it returned. The last time, Jack hadn't wanted to kill him, because, after all, he was his brother and he'd thought, maybe, he could fix him, make him better. Now, he had no such illusions. This madman could never go back to being the sweet, innocent child he remembered.

"I can't." Gray said simply, looking his older brother square in the face. "I can't give you a reason." Jack nodded once, thoughtfully, before his fist, weighted with his gun hilt, lashed out and landed with a solid "thunk" against Gray's temple. The man slumped bonelessly to the floor. "There, he won't be bothering anyone for a while."

"Jack..." Tosh started before she stopped and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." Jack offered the Japanese woman a small, sad smile. "I know." He sighed before heading back towards Owen, settling beside Ianto and taking his hand. He raised it to his lips and then rested it against his forehead, where he stayed until Owen shook him gently, saying he needed help to get Ianto down to the SUV. Jack nodded and grabbed Ianto's shoulders while Owen took his feet. Together, they carried the prone man down to the car. Jack settled him in the back seat, where Owen climbed in beside him, before heading back upstairs to help Tosh with the unconscious form of Jack's younger brother.

Carrying Gray down the stairs in a fireman's lift, Jack's thoughts were awhirl. It was... surreal. This time though... this time... Gray would not escape. There would be no way he was going to be about to cause them harm.

Ianto was barely conscious as Owen worked on him. He vaguely heard Jack and Gray talking then heard a crack and a thump. He hoped to God it wasn't Jack that was hurt. He tried to move Owen pushed him back down telling him Jack was ok.

He must have passed out for a moment because suddenly he felt Jack take his right hand in his. He was glad that Gray hadn't taken the ring. He felt it on his finger as Jack rested his forehead on his hand.

Next thing he knew he was in the back of the SUV. Though his wounds were minor, they still bled a lot and he kept drifting in and out.

Jack set the unconscious form of his brother in the back of the SUV and then came around to check on Owen and Ianto. "How's he doing?" Owen nodded that he was fine, keeping a close eye on the bandages he'd wrapped around the wounds. Tosh came around to their side too and offered to drive Ianto's car back for them. Jack smiled at her gratefully and handed her the keys. She took them and disappeared and then came the purr of Ianto's car starting up and driving away.

Jack hopped into the driver's seat of the SUV, having casually pickpocketed the keys from Owen. "You'll be alright back there?" He asked softly, worried. The medic nodded once, shortly and gestured for him to drive. At a far more sedate pace than Jack normally drove the care, they peeled away, heading back for the centre of the city.

They arrived back near the Hub at the same time Tosh pulled up in Ianto's car. Jack helped Owen carry Ianto inside before going back for Gray. Tosh hovered near Owen, ready to help if it was needed. The medic gently laid their fallen colleague out on the autopsy table and carefully started to patch him up again.

Ianto was out for the trip, breathing shallow and paler then usual from blood loss. But he'd made a promise to Jack that he wasn't going anywhere, especially now.

Owen finished patching Ianto up then let Jack come and see him while he dealt with other things. Ianto looked over at Jack and gave him a weak smile.

Jack took his hand and raised it to his lips again. "You alright?" He asked softly, reaching out with his free hand to tenderly cup his lover's cheek. Stupid question really but... He smiled gently.

Ianto nodded weakly. "I'll be fine." He said hoarsely. He swallowed, wincing as it tugged at his throat wound. He gave Jack's hand a squeeze. Barely.

Jack hushed him softly. "Shh... sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to talk." Ever so softly, Jack sealed his lips over the younger man's, trying to push some of the life force swirling around him into Ianto's battered body. "Oi Harkness!" Owen hollered. "Stop molesting my patient."

Ianto gave him a soft smile and weakly returned the kiss. He chuckled at Owen's comment which turned into a coughing fit that had him curling up in pain with tears on his cheeks.

Jack gently helped him sit up and rubbed his back until the fit passed. "Easy there Yan." He murmured, low and soothing. "Take it easy." Jack pressed a kiss to his cheek, a little sad that it hadn't worked. After all, it had worked once before...

It had worked before as Ianto was dead or dying. This time he was only injured. Owen yelled at Jack to get Ianto lying down. Ianto groaned as he stopped coughing, leaning against Jack, pale, shaking and sweating.

The Captain gently settled Ianto back onto his back. "There you are," he murmured. "It's alright..." He took Ianto's hand again, in both of his this time as Owen stalked in looking murderous. "Bloody hell Harkness! What were you thinking?" Jack lowered his gazed and said nothing as Owen checked Ianto with hands that were infinitely gentle, despite his annoyed expression. "No lasting damage."

Ianto was feeling sick and dizzy as Jack laid him back down. He scowled at Owen for making Jack feel bad.

Owen pulled out a penlight and shone it in Ianto's eyes. "How're you feeling Ianto? Any light-headedness or nausea?" Owen deftly ignored the glare aimed his way, it wasn't the first time a patient had gotten pissed at him.

Ianto gave a short nod. "Both" he rasped. He closed his eyes but gave Jack's hand a weak squeeze.

"Hmm..." Quickly and efficiently, Owen set up a drip and inserted the needle into back of Ianto's hand. "It's just saline, it should help replace some of the fluid you lost and that should help with the dizziness and potentially the nausea as well. If the nausea persists, tell me and I'll see if I can get you something for it." Owen smiled tightly at the young man. "And Harkness, let him rest." Jack nodded his head and held Ianto's free hand in both of his.

Ianto nodded, eyes still closed. He waited for Owen to leave then tried something Torchwood 1 taught him. He had a low level of telepathy, not enough to read minds or anything but enough that he might be able to talk to Jack as Jack's abilities were far stronger and there was already a strong bond. Jack? Can you hear me? He said in his head, sending his thoughts to Jack. I'm so sorry cariad.


End file.
